VK OC profilestory –PREVIEW
by Kumajiro-love
Summary: a preview of a Vampire Knight Fan Fic i might do.


VK OC profile/ story –_**PREVEIW**_

Maple Hitachiin (has nothing to do with Hikaru & Kaoru)

Age: 16

Height: 5' 6"

Hair color: bright green, but not quite neon, reaches to her ankles

Eyes: violet

Style: day class uniform, when out of school she wears kimonos at home and Chinese styled shirts with bell bottom pants elsewhere.

Personality: quick to temper, is offended easily, wants to be left alone, stubborn, hard to gain trust from.

H or V?: Vampire, (turned into one but can never become level E) but no one knows except head master Cross

Love interest: Hanabusa Aido, she is extremely annoyed by him, and he is extremely annoyed by her because she's not his fan.

Interest/hobbies: she loves and collects classical old video games (Nintendo mostly)

Pet peeves: besides Aido, she hates girly anything that goes against old time tradition

Family: none at all

Hails from: Northern England

Story ~~~

I had a normal life with a normal family inside of a normal house placed inside of a normal little town. I had 2 older brothers, twins, and 3 younger brothers, triplets. I had nothing to complain about, except for boredom that is. Until I met him. He had short but spiked out jet black hair to his ears. He always wore hoodies and jeans with converse. His eyes where a sparkling vibrant deep green. He had just moved to this little town with his normal family. But he stood out by a lot, and so did I. I have overly long almost neon green hair, and violet eyes that you can see in the dark clearly, and the only one of my siblings who doesn't have a copy of themselves. He looked like he was from a large city, so in this tiny town he never went unnoticed. And we met. Under the unnatural looking blue cherry blossoms. Love at first sight you might say. For almost a year we were happily together. His name was Naraku. But one night I came home from just being where ever, and everything was normal... Until about 10pm. Naraku showed up at my house which was normal for him. But, he came in without saying anything. "Oh hello Narak-" my mother told him. She stopped, a knife was through her neck. "M-mom!" blood came out of her as I watched the life drain from her eyes. "Naraku! What, what did you just do!" I was panicking, he walked right pass me and slaughtered everyone else, slash by slash. Each of them looking me right in the eye before the life was completely gone, a look that told me to help them. Each and every single one of my of my family members was dead lying in the blood soaked floor. "Why!" he slowly turned towards me. "Because I couldn't take your constant talk of how life is, and how it could be, and how we belong together! You're nothing more than an annoying pest!" he said with a fake smile on "no... But you said you-!" "That I loved you? You? Of course not. You are only a test subject, I wanted to kill you. But instead I had to settle for killing your family!" My heart felt like it shattered out onto the earth and the little bits were burned before being put back into me to rot and twist up until the pain was unbearable. I was obviously crying at this, "but I trusted you!" Suddenly a figure moved from behind him, to behind me, and bit me on the neck. Blood drenched me. I was starting to black out. The figure stopped suddenly, "come Naraku, I'm finished here." the voice reveled it to be female. "Good bye you foolish slime haired girl." he told me as I was unable to move on the blood stained floor straining to hold on to life. I was certain I was going to die right there, but instead I was really thirsty, so thirsty it hurt. Water? No, no... Something... More rich... Suddenly the smell of blood became very strong, and... Appetizing? But mixed in with all the smell of blood, there was I different smell, it was still blood, but it smelled SO good. It was faint, but there. A wine glass capped with a cork had a note on it, "drink if you want to keep alive and your mind intact." it smelled like what some might imagine heaven was like. So I drank the whole thing. So smooth. I later found out that was a pure blood vampire's blood, the one that turned me into a vampire to be more precise. I felt fine after words. But I couldn't stay here. Everyone was dead. I had to leave, and now. I ran out of the house and on to the main road to anywhere but here. As I walked down the streets I remembered that I enrolled at an academy, Cross academy, as a day student. So I decided to go there for now.

At the entrance I went to the head masters office to make it official. After telling him a completely believable lie, he looked eager to learn more about me. "What at those two scars on your neck? The dot shaped ones?" "Huh? I don't know-" "why are your clothes blood stained and tattered?" "Oh yea I forgot to-" "and most importantly, why are you in the day class...?" I just looked at him funny "I am no idiot, I know a level E vampire when I see it, but it looks like you have no chance of going insane now do you...?" "Well you see..." I told him everything from that night. "You poor thing... You are welcome here anytime! Here! Take the uniform!" he handed me a black uniform with white strips going with the pattern of the over shirt. "Now because you are a vampire with all the human girls, you will get your own room!" he gave me a piece of paper with keys attached to it saying my room number, " room 111 section L floor 3" I found it after looking for 2 hours. It was a normal room, but nice. Classes started in 2 days so I had a little bit of time to get to know my way around.

skipping ahead

It was my first time being at a night class mob. One after the other, the students walked out and all of the other girls screamed. Although all of the guys were incredibly handsome, one stood out to me for some reason, with eyes of ice. He looked fine when he was walking out of the gates, but as he got closer to the "fan girls" he went completely celebrity on them. Everyone was screaming "Idol! Idol! Shoot me! _Please_!" Me being a new comer was extremely confused about someone begging to be shot with a truthful smile on their face. He lifted up his finger and his thumb to resemble a gun and shouted "Bang! Bang!" Every girl he pointed to fainted, this caused the remaining girls to get even louder screaming "shoot me next!" he was lagging behind everyone who seemed to be the main group of the night class. He stopped "shooting" people and looked my way. "Whoa, you have green hair! And I'm positive I've never met you before!" he came running over to me completely ignoring all of his now jealous fan girls. "I bet you want to get shot!" He lifted his hand about to say the line when I stopped him, "Don't. You. Dare." I told him. I was incredibly annoyed with him at this point. He saw this in my eyes, "what? You are my fan aren't you?" "No way, get away from me."

end of preview

I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story so remember to give me feedback on whether I should continue it or not. If not enough people reply to this I just won't finish it. Thanks ^^

Oh and it can't be Rachel just commenting on it multiple times not logged in, so don't even think about it America =.=


End file.
